Kesempatan yang Hilang
by shin2054
Summary: Armin mencintai Mikasa, Mikasa mencintai Eren, sementara Eren entah dia mencintai siapa. Tapi itu dulu sekarang, Mikasa bertunangan dengan Jean, Eren bertunangan dengan Annie, dan Armin menunggu kisah cinta segitiga sahabatnya itu berakhir. AU, RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Summery ; Armin mencintai Mikasa, Mikasa mencintai Eren, sementara Eren entah dia mencintai siapa. Tapi itu dulu sekarang, Mikasa bertunangan dengan Jean, Eren bertunangan dengan Annie, dan Armin menunggu kisah cinta segitiga sahabatnya itu berakhir. AU, RnR.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Eren Jaeger , Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU nikmati cerita apa adanya.

.

Shin2054 presents

.

"_Hai Mikasa, lihat..!"_

_Mikasa menengok dilihatnya bocah bermata emerald memangilnya. Menaikan sudut bibirnya, Mikasa menutup buku yang ada dipangkuannya, Eren sahabatnya sedang berjalan semangat menghampirinya. Duduk dibawah pohon sakura, Eren menjajarkan posisinya . _

_Membuka kantung plastik yang dibawanya Eren dengan seenak hati mengeluarkan dan Melilitkan scarf merah dileher jenjang sahabat prempuan satu-satunya itu. Mikasa hanya bisa diam, pandangan matanya masih asyik menjelajahi wajah tampan temannya itu. Bersemu merah Mikasa menundukan kepalanya. _

"_Happy birthday Mikasa," kata Eren, dipeluknya sahabat prempuan yang dikasihinya itu. _

"_dan tetaplah disampingku." lanjutnya lirih yang masih dapat didengar Mikasa. Mikasa hanya tersenyum menangapi. Dia tak menyadari perkataan dari bocah dua belas tahun ini akan menjadi bumerang dalam hidupnya nanti._

Mempersembahkan

Ikki

~Kesempatan yang Hilang~

Bagian 1

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Mikasa terbangun dari tidur siangnya, mengejabkan mata Mikasa mengerutu kelalaiannya yang kembali tertidur lagi dimejai kerjanya. Hal buruk baginya, mimpi itu datang lagi, salah ini bukan mimpi melainkan kilasan masa lalu yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Masa lalu dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya, cinta pertamanya, sekaligus sahabat baiknya Eren.

Membasuh muka diwastafel ruang kerjanya, Mikasa mendesak lelah. Ingatkan padanya untuk menemui sang kekasih setelah selesai memeriksa pasien-pasiennya. Mengambil _stetoskop_nya Mikasa berjalan menuju ruang inap para pasiennya.

Membuka pintu kamar nomer 203, dilihatnya seorang pria pucat dengan baju rumah sakit lengkap. Mikasa tersenyum tipis melihat pria dihadapannya sedang bergelut asik dengan _psp_nya. Melangkah mendekat, Mikasa mengelus bahu sang pasien.

"Sudah merasa baikan, Eh?"

Tanya Mikasa matanya menjelajah setiap inci wajah pemuda tersebut. Yang ditanya malah nyengir, wajah tirusnya bersemu merah melihat keberadaan wanita cantik disampingnya.

"Kurasa iya, jika kau tetap disini menemaniku!" pinta pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Jean..!"

Mikasa mendesak lelah. Jean kirstein nama pemda itu. Pemuda yang dijumpainya sepuluh tahun lalu, teman semasa sekolahnya dulu. Mikasa tersenyum hangat, dia sungguh tak menyangka pria yang ada didepannya akan menjadi tunangannya.

Mengingat perjuangan keras Jean mendapatkanya, Mikasa mendengus geli, baginya Jean adalah sosok yang gigih. Pemuda didepannya itu benar-benar tak tau malu, berbagai penolakan yang selalu dilayangkan Mikasa tak mampu melumpuhkan semangatnya untuk tetap mengencani dirinya. Tiga bulan sekali pemuda tampan itu mendatangi tempat tinggalnya, berdiri dipintu masuk sambil membawakan sebuah bunga lili untuknya. Bagaimana Mikasa tak luluh jika setiap hari Jean selalu bersamanya, menemani dan juga membisikkan kata-kata cinta penuh pujian padanya.

Bukan itu alasanya untuk menerima Jean menjadi kekashinya, tetapi karena Mikasa ingin berajak dan ingin mengubur sosok pemuda lain yang tak pernah kembali untuknya. Walaupun awalnya memanfaatkan Jean untuk melupakan Eren, Jean sama sekali tak keberatan. Bahkan dia berujar.

"Aku tak apa-apa sungguh. Dan jangan khawatir tentang perasaanku, aku memang terluka tapi jangan khawatir aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. " jeda, Jean menarik nafas mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Walaupun saat ini kau belum mencintaiku, aku yakin sepenuhnya jika cintamu akan datang untukku suatu hari nanti. Jangan sedih, saat ini cintaku sudah lebih cukup untuk kita berdua."

Ucapan yang disampaikan Jean saat itu sungguh menohok hati Mikasa. Bahkan Mikasa sempat menangis kala Jean mengakhiri ucapannya. Walaupun saat ini Mikasa belum mampu melupakan Eren dihatinya, tapi dia yakin dia bisa mencintai Jean lebih dari dia mencintai Eren.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Mika?"

"Tak ada."

Jean tersenyum ingatkan dia saat bertemu pertama kali dengan gadisnya itu. Mikasa gadis yang cantik dan pintar semua orang tahu dan mengakuinya, tetapi amat jarang yang tau bahwa sosok yang diluar terlihat kuat itu adalah pribadi yang ringkih dan rapuh. Dibesarkan dipanti asuhan, Mikasa besar tanpa kasih sayang kedua orangtua kandungnya. Sejak ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut, Mikasa berubah menjadi gadis yang menyendiri. Mikasa yang ceria dan ingin tahu segala berubah menjadi gadis pendiam.

Sejak pertama melihat Mikasa, Jean tak keberatan dengan masa lalu Mikasa yang menyedihkan, bahkan Jean berambisi membantu Mikasa menemukan keceriannya lagi. Yang Jean tau tentang Mikasa, gadis itu selalu mengangap Armin sebagai keluarganya. Pemuda pirang yang dulu ditindasnya karena kedekatanya dengan Mikasa.

"Tak apa, duduklah!"

Kata Jean sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Disingkirkannya psp yang baru dimainkannya. Mikasa memulai sesi pemeriksanya, diletakkan _stetoskop_nya didada Jean. Ditelusuri irama jantung tunanganya itu.

"Kenapa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat?"

Tangannya menyentuh leher Jean, memastikan suhu tubuh Jean tidak naik lagi. Mikasa menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Jean, tapi sebelum tangannya benar-benar menjauh, tangan Jean terlebih dahulu menariknya. Diletakkan tangan Mikasa tepat didadanya.

"Mungkin karena ada kau disini."

Jean tak berbohong, saat pertama kali melihat Mikasa ditahun awal bersekolah jantungnya tak hentinya berdetak lebih cepat jika dia melihat Mikasa. Senyum tulus terpampang apik diwajah tampan Jean. Ingin rasanya Mikasa megabaikan perkataan tunanganya itu, tapi terlambat rona merah sudah menjalar keseluruh bagian wajah Mikasa. Ditundukkan wajah cantiknya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rona merah itu.

Sejujurnya Mikasa juga tak tau entah sejak kapan dia menerima keberadaan Jean disisinya. Hatinya masih sama, Mikasa masih mencintai Eren, tetapi dengan berlalunya waktu perasaan dengan Jean pun ikut berkembang. Mungkin tak sebesar perasaanya pada Eren, tapi Mikasa yakin bahwa dia mampu mencintai dan membahagiakan Jean.

"Besok ayo kita kencan!"

Ajak Jean, terakhir mereka kencan adalah sejak kecalakaan yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang berbaring dirumah sakit ini. Peristiwa yang membuatnya kehilangan hampir separuh dari usus kecilnya. Menyedihkan, tapi Jean sama sekali tak sedih! asal ada Mikasa disisihnya Jean akan kuat merasakan rasa sakit sesakit apapun.

"Kau tak boleh sembarang keluar, aku tak mau kau terinfeksi lagi Jean!"

Jean tersenyum, dia selalu menikmati saat Mikasa selalu khawatir padanya. Walaupun sulit untuk diterima, hidupnya hanya tergantung pada cairan infus saja, bahkan dia sama sekali tak boleh menkonsumi makanan yang biasa dia santap. Daya tahan tubuhnya juga menurun sejak kecelakaan itu, semua aktifitasnya berhenti. Berbaring adalah salah satu kegiatanya setiap hari, bosan tapi tak ada pilihan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku janji!"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu benar-benar merubah hubungan mereka. Jean hanya dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit jika ada keperluan medesak, satu sampai dua hari asal dia benar-benar menjaga kesehatannya. Tapi peristiwa dua bulan lalu lah yang membuat Mikasa tak tenang. Saat peluncuran _game_ terbaru buatan Jean, dia harus menelan pil pahit. Jean terkena infeksi dan otomatis Mikasa sama sekali tak memperbolehkan Jean keluar dari rumah sakit lagi.

Pekerjaan pun dilakukan Jean dirumah sakit, satu prangkat komputer beserta tetek bengek peralatan kerjannya. Pihak rumah sakit memperbolehkan itu tetapi Mikasa tidak, alasanya dia tak mau Jean kelelahan dan jatuh sakit lagi.

"Jean, aku berjanji semuanya akan kembali. Kau akan sembuh!"

"Mikasa, aku tak pernah bisa sembuh.."

Kata Jean lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Mikasa. Dalam hati Mikasa membenarkan itu, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan donor usus kecil, Jean sudah menunggu donor itu lebih dari satu tahun, tapi donor itu sangat sulit dicari. Setelah mendapatkan donor pun kehidupan Jean tak kembali normal, dia tetap akan rentang akan penyakit. Satu fakta yang tak terlupakan, hidup Jean tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

"Istiratlah! aku akan menemuimu saat makan malam nanti.."

"Iya aku menunggumu."

Dikecupnya pipi pucat Jean, Mikasa mulai beranjak dari ruangan inap itu. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sakura menyempatkan untuk memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Dibelakang pintu ruangan Jean, Mikasa masih berdiri mematung.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu Jean, aku janji padamu!"

~0.0~

_Bruk _

"Itai..sakit"

Mikasa mengusap kepalanya, ditengoknya sang tersangka pemukulan itu. Hanji Zoe! siapa lagi kalo bukan pemuda itu, Residen Senior didevisinya. Hanji Zoe hanya meringis menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Berhentilah mengganguku, Zoe _sanpai_!"

"Berhentilah memangilku Zoe, cukup Hanji-_Kun_ saja Mikasa_-chan_!"

Inilah yang Mikasa tak suka dari _sanpai_nya itu, pemuda itu benar-benar tak merasa malu mengumbar _kemesraan_ didepan umum. Hanji Zoe, pemuda yang digembar-gemborkan mempunyai perasaan istimewa padanya. Hampir seluruh orang dirumah sakit ini tau tentang itu, bahkan Hanji tak merasa tergangu dengan pertunangan Mikasa. Seolah tak peduli dengan fakta itu Hanji tetap saja selalu berusaha. Sebelum janur kuning melengkung kesempatan tetap masih ada bukan? Itulah semboyan dari pemuda nyentrik itu.

Hanji merangkul pundak Mikasa, dibawanya gadis itu masuk keruangan mereka.

"Hanji-_sanpai_, berhentilah mengganguku sebelum profesor Pixis menyuruhmu keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Ancam Mikasa, tapi percuma pemuda itu tak akan pernah melepaskannya sebelum Profesor Pixis benar-benar mengusirnya. Menghelai nafas bosan Hanji duduk dikursinya.

"Apa kau jaga malam ini Mikasa?"

"Tidak."

"Mau makan malam denganku?"

"Aku sudah ada janji."

"Mikasa, kau tau?"

"Hn?"

"Kau cantik,"

_Brukk _

"Itai..." pekik Hanji.

Tepat dibelakang Hanji, profesor Pixis memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas yang dibawa. Pixis mendesak lelah, dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemuda asuhanya itu, padahal pemuda itu tau benar kalau Mikasa sudah bertunangan. Sudah tau begitu tetap saja Hanji masih merayu Mikasa. Benar-benar berani.

"Berhenti menggangu Mikasa, dan periksa kembali keadaan pasienmu, cepat!"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya tadi.." Kata Hanji santai.

"Benarkah? Kalo begitu bantu _miss_ Reiss menangani pasiennya!" Bentak Pixis.

Pemuda berkacamata itu terjungkal dari kursinya mendengar mentornya berteriak padanya. Tidak baik membuat mentornya marah, bisa-bisa kau akan ditugaskan jaga malam selama satu bulan penuh. Mendesak pasrah Hanji Zoe keluar menyusul juniornya itu.

"Mikasa ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, masuk keruanganku!"

Mikasa hanya mengagukan kepalanya dan mengikuti gurunya itu masuk kedalam ruangannya. Didalam ruangan itu Mikasa terpaku, dia pernah masuk kerungan ini sebelumnya tapi decak kagum masih saja terucap dibibirnya kala melihat berbagai penghargaan yang didapatkan oleh mentornya itu.

"Mikasa, aku dengar kau sedang mendalami kasus transplantasi usus halus. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu bersyukurlah, karena kawan lamaku akan membantumu!"

"Maksud profesor?"

"Aku akan merekomandikanmu untuk belajar darinya setelah dia kembali dari Jerman. Dia pernah melakukan transplantasi usus sebelumnya dan kau bisa berkonsultasi tentang tunanganmu padanya."

Mata Mikasa berkaca-kaca, perkataan mentornya itu sangat membantunya. Harapan Mikasa untuk melihat tunanganya sembuh bukan mimpi lagi. Tak bisa mengerti ternyata profesor yang terkenal hobi minum itu mau membantunya.

"Profesor terimakasih.."

~0.0~

Mikasa baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat salah satu pasienya saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sahabatnya datang mengunjunginya. Armin tersenyum diulurkan tanggannya pada Mikasa.

"Apa kabar Mika.."

Disinilah mereka berdua berada, duduk manis dibangku koridor rumah sakit. Mikasa menyodorkan kopi hangat kearah Armin, dan menyesap kopi yang ada ditangannya. Mikasa mengikuti arah pandang Armin.

"Ada apa?"

Mikasa memulai. Rauk wajahnya penasaran, menunggu sahabat pirangnya menjawab. Mikasa tau bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu, jarang sekali Armin berkunjung kerumah sakit. Jika ada hal yang mendesak saja dia baru mendatanginya.

"Armin."

Mikasa memandang Armin. Ditundukannya wajahnya dalam-dalam, Armin mengambil nafas.

"Eren kembali."

Tubuh Mikasa menegang. Sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak sahabat yang merangkap cinta pertamanya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang tanpa diminta dia kembali dan mengusik kehidupan Mikasa lagi.

"Armin," Kata Mikasa lirih

"Kau lupa aku sudah bertunangan, itu tak akan merubahku." suaranya bergetar, menyimpan kepedihan yang tak kunjung mereda yang baru saja menusuk bagian terdalam hatinya.

"Dia akan menikah dengan Annie Leonhart."

Mikasa terdiam, sekali lagi sebuah kejutan yang amat memilukan hatinya dihari ini. Wajahnya semakin menunduk, seakan tak mau lagi memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terluka didepan sahabatnya.

"Mikasa,"

Armin meremas bahu Mikasa memberikan kekuatan bagi sahabatanya itu. Armin tau ini akan sia-sia, tapi tak ada pilihan lagi, Mikasa harus tau dari mulutnya sendiri bahwa Eren sahabatnya yang ditunggu selama bertahun-tahun telah kembali.

"Eh, aku harus pergi Armin. Pasienku menunggu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Armin, Mikasa pergi meniggalkanya. Armin tau Mikasa hanya perlu sendirian saat ini. Mendesak lelah Armin berharap jika masalah cinta segi banyak kehidupan mereka berakhir. Memandang kearah jendela, Armin mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Jean.

"Kau benar Jean, Mikasa masih amat mencintainya." Guman Armin entah pada siapa.

~0.0~

Disudut tempat kerjanya Mikasa terduduk lesu, para _sanpai_nya saat ini sedang asyik makan malam diluar merayakan keberhasilan operasi pagi tadi. Pandangnya tertuju ketaman belakang rumah sakit dimana dirinya berada. Bayang-banyang percakapan dengan Armin kemarin masih saja muncul dibenaknya.

Semuanya sudah jelas bagi Mikasa dari awal, bahwa Eren bukan miliknya dan disisihnya sekarang ada Jean. Memorinya mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun silam ketika dia, Armin dan Eren bersama. Mereka berbagi kebahagian, kesedihan bahkan berbagi perasaan yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Armin mencintai Mikasa, Mikasa mencintai Eren, dan Eren entah dia mencintai siapa.

Annie Leonhart.

Gadis itu yang diingatnya dulu sangat menyukai sijenius Armin kini akan menikah dengan Eren. Mengingat hal itu membuat Mikasa sesak. _Bahkan Annie tak tau apa-apa tentang Eren_.

"Hn"

"Mikasa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara tegas nan lembut itu membangunkan Mikasa dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya didepan pintu masuk ruangan meraka bekerja terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Profesor Pixis!"

"Memikirkan Jean, jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja!" yang ditanya hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Oh iya Mikasa, besok kau ikut aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku. Dia yang akan membantumu dalam kasus yang dialami tunanganmu. Jam tujuh malam jangan lupa!" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mikasa.

Mikasa hanya menunduk, merasa berterimkasih pada profesornya itu.

"Sekali lagi Terimakasih Profesor!"

~0.0~

"Makan yang banyak!"

Kata Jean sambil meletakkan lauk dimangkuk Mikasa. Mereka berada dikamar rawat Jean saat ini. Saat jam makan siang berbunyi, Mikasa sudah tepat berdiri didepan kamar inap tunanganya itu, inilah bentuk perhatian Mikasa untuk Jean. Mengantikan waktu yang dilewati Jean untuk menunggunya.

"Terimakasih,"

Kata Mikasa sambil mengunyah makanannya. Semenjak Jean dirawat dirumah sakit, Mikasa berusaha untuk berada disisi Jean lebih lama. Bahkan setelah jam kerja Mikasa habis, dia akan menunggui Jean. Boleh dikatakan Mikasa hanya pulang sekedar untuk mandi dan berganti baju saja.

Jean memperhatikan setiap detail tubuh tunanganya, apa mata Jean yang kurang tajam atau memang kenyataan bahwa Mikasa terlihat lebih kurus.

"Kau semakin kurus Mikasa!"

"Benarkah, baguslah kalo begitu jadi aku tak perlu diet lagi saat pernikahan kita"

Jawab Mikasa dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dua buah sumpit melayang kearah jidat indahnya.

"Itai, sakit Jean!"

Pekik Mikasa, Jean hanya terkikik melihat tingkah konyol tunanganya itu. Tak mudah membuat Mikasa tampak koyol dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang mau menikah dengan gadis cungkring sepertimu!"

"Apa!kau serius, baiklah batalkan pernikahan kita!" ancam Mikasa.

Rauk wajah Jean berubah.

"Dasar!bahkan tanggal pernikahan kita saja belum ditetapkan. _Baka_!"

Mikasa terdiam, ditanggalkanya sumpit yang dipenganginya. Dibikai pipi tunanganya dengan kedua tanganya. Kemudian dikecupnya bibir Jean lembut, ditatapnya mata Jean lekat-lekat.

"Kita akan menikah setelah operasimu Jean!" Lanjutnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apakah saat itu aku masih tetap disisihmu?"

Mikasa terdiam, Jean benar apakah waktu itu akan datang. Dimana mereka akan berjajar didepan altar mengucap janji sehidup semati sebagai suami istri.

"Jean, tolong! Jangan memulai percakapan yang tak bisa kita akhiri." senyum kecut menghiasi wajahnya.

Jean masih terdiam, memang tak akan ada akhirnya jika mereka membahas masalah ini. Dan Jean sadar jika hidupnya hanya tergantung pada orang yang mau mendonorkan Usus untuknya. Dan kapan waktu itu akan datang? menanti itu ibarat menunggu matahari bersinar cerah dimusim dingin, mustahil.

Diremasnya tangan tunagannya itu, sejujurnya Jean benci melihat wajah Mikasa yang sedih karnanya. Dia ingin Mikasa bahagia bersama atau tanpanya.

"Aku akan kuat untuk kita, dan masa depan kita Mikasa!" senyum tulus menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Terimakasih Jean"

Mikasa medaratkan kepalanya kedada Jean. Menyesap lebih aroma maskulin dari tubuh tunangannya itu, seolah-olah dia tak akan menghirupnya lagi. Jean mempererat pelukannya diciumnya puncuk kepala Mikasa. Jean berdoa semoga meraka akan tetap seperti ini, bersama dalam suka dan duka.

~0.0~

Meminum _ocha_nya Mikasa menghelai nafas gusar, disebuah restoran tradisional jepang kini dia berada. Dua jam lalu Pixis menyuruhnya datang kesini bersamanya. Dihadapanya seorang pria paruh baya sedang asyik berbincang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Profesor Pixis dan juga kenalanya dokter Grisha Jaeger, mendengar marganya Mikasa sempat berpikir bahwa pria paruh baya itu adalah salah satu kerabat Eren.

Cukup menyenangkan berbincang dengan Grisha, pria paruh bawa itu sosok yang menyenangkan dan juga kebapaan. Sunguh mengambarkan sosok seorang ayah yang tak pernah Mikasa miliki.

"Jadi, kapan tunanganmu akan melakukan oprasi Mikasa-chan?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Mikasa, bapak yang satu ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dengan usia yang sudah hampir setengah abad, dengan rambut panjang dan kacamata yang bertengker apik diwajahanya semakin mengesankan posisinya yang tak biasa didunia medis dunia.

"Saya belum tau persis, yang pasti kami sedang menunggu donor."

"Semangatlah, Tuhan maha adil sayang."

Kata-kata itu bagai tambahan energi untuk Mikasa. Tak biasa dia mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu tulus dari orang asing seperti Grisha.

"Lalu bagaiman putramu Gris?" tanya Pixis.

"Tch, anak itu semakin lama semakin membuatku gila dengan tingkahnya itu!"

"Kudengar dia akan menikah, siapa gerangan gadis yang beruntung itu"

Grisha mengambil nafas, diambilnya gelas disampingnya. "Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku lebih suka jika Mikasa-_chan_ menjadi menantuku."

Mikasa tertegun mendengar penuturan Grisha. Dan beberapa detik kemudian suara tawa Pixis mengelegar dirungan tersebut.

"hahaha... kau benar Grisha, jika aku punya anak laki-laki pasti aku akan meningkahkan Mikasa dengannya. Mikasa adalah menantu idaman.."

"Ya, andai aku memiliki dua anak laki-laki kuharap kau jadian dengan salah satu dari mereka." Canda Grisha, dan beberapa detik kemudia suara tawa meluncur dari keduanya. Mikasa hanya tersenyum canggung menangapi.

Melewatkan tiga jam hanya untuk makan malam dan juga mengobrol ternyata dilewatkan Mikasa begitu cepat. Obrolan yang terjadi begitu nyaman baginya, dia sama sekali tak diremehkan walapun setatusnya hanya sebagai dokter residen junior dan juga seorang wanita.

Mengatar Grisha kedepan pintu Restoran, Mikasa menyesali keputusannya. Didepan pintu restoran seorang pemuda berambut coklat menunggu. Eren membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Mikasa terpaku, semuanya begitu nyata baginya. Rambut, mata dan bibir itu yang selalu Mikasa rindukan berada didepannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Itu dia, Eren putraku"

Benar-benar bodoh maki Mikasa! Seharusnya ia tau sejak awal. Bahwa tak ada orang yang begitu identik jika dia tak memiliki ikatan darah yang kuat. Eren, walaupun Mikasa mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, sama sekali Mikasa tak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Yang dia ingat Eren selalu marah jika ditanya tentang ayahnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Eren, Oh ya perkenalkan gadis cantik ini." pandanganya tak beralih dari mata Sakura.

"Dia Mikasa Ackerman dan Mikasa-chan perkenalkan ini putraku Eren" kata Gresha tersenyum sumpringah.

"Mikasa Ackerman."

Kata Mikasa menjabat tangan Eren.

"Eren, Eren Jaeger."

Balasnya singkat, sekejap dalam matanya terdapat kekecewaan yang cukup mendalam. _Kau tak mengingatku Eren?._

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Fic pertama Ermikjean, cinta segitiga yang secara gamblang tau siapa pemenangnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Review?

Salam

Meow ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Eren Jaeger , Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU nikmati cerita apa adanya.

.

Shin2054 presents

.

"_..maafkan aku."Mendekatkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Mikasa, Eren mengakhiri ucapannya. _

_Mereka sekarang berada di gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga dengan kondisi Mikasa yang sangat mengenaskan. Tadi setelah jam olah raga selesai, Mikasa disekap oleh kawanan gadis yang mengaku sebagai fans Eren. Mikasa disiram dengan air dingin dan rambut panjang indahnya dipotong dengan paksa. _

"_Eren.." semburat merah merajai pipi Mikasa. Gadis itu tak percaya Eren, pemuda yang menjadi penyebab dirinya berada disini baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamnya._

_Mengulurkan tanganya pada Mikasa pemuda bermanik emerald itu bergerik marah. Tak disangka sahabatnya itu mengalami peristiwa ini gara-gara kedekatan mereka._

_Mengendong Mikasa di pungungnya, Eren berjalan pelan menuju ke luar gedung._

"_Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Mika."_

"_Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkamu sendiri lagi! Aku janji."_

_Mikasa tersenyum lebar, dieratkan dekapannya pada tubuh tegap sang sahabat. Menyakini dia tak akan apa-apa dan dia rela mengalami banyak hal yang lebih mengerihkan dari itu lagi asal Eren masih setia disampingnya._

"_Terimakasih..."_

Mempersembahkan

Ikki

~Kesempatan yang Hilang~

Bagian 2

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Mikasa terbangun dalam tidurnya, matanya mulai berkedip untuk menyesuikan cahaya pagi yang menerobos kamar inap tunangannya. Mimpi itu datang lagi, kenangan yang diberikan Eren sebelum pergi meninggalkanya.

Mengejabkan mata Mikasa menyusuri setiap bagian dari kamar ini. Semua bagian kamar bercat putih sangat identik dengan rumah sakit. Ada ranjang yang biasa ditempati Jean yang setiap malam menjadi tempat mereka tidur. Seperangkat alat kerja Jean, meja, laci dan.

"Jean.." pangil Mikasa lirih. Tak seperti biasa Mikasa tak menemukan Jean disisinya pagi ini. Turun dari ranjang Mikasa bergerak gelisa.

"Mimpi indah Mikasa?"

Jean berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, dipakainya kemeja warna biru dongker dipadukan dengan celana kain hitam miliknya. Tampak mempesona. Mendaratkan ciuman selamat pagi pada Mikasa Jean mengacak rambut calon istri masa depannya itu.

Memerah antara terpesona dan juga marah menemukan tunanganya itu begitu rapi dan juga tampan dipagi mata tak percaya Mikasa kembali lagi melihat keadaan tunangannya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Menaikan sudut bibirnya, Jean berusaha menahan kikikan melihat wajah Mikasa yang berubah protektif padannya. Duduk disamping dokter cantik itu Jean mengelus tangan Mikasa lembut.

"Jangan khwatir _dear_, aku Cuma sebentar."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Jean!"

Menarik nafas geli Jean kembali merapikan barang yang akan dia bawa. Pemuda tampan itu sungguh tahu bagamana cara membuat Mikasa cemas.

"Connie ingin menunjukan game terbarunya. Dia mau pamer padaku!"

"Jean!"

"Aku sudah ijin pihak rumah sakit _dear_, dan sore nanti kau bisa pastikan aku sudah berbaring disini seperti biasa."

Melangkahkan kakinya tak peduli, Mikasa beranjak kekamar mandi. sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sang tunangan. Bayangkan saja siapa yang tak marah jika sang tunangan mengabaikan segala bentuk perhatian darimu.

Khawatir itu jelas tapi ini lebih dari yang dipikirkan. Jean kembali bertindak semaunya lagi dan Mikasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan kepergiannya.

"Jangan ngambek_ dear_, minggu depan akan ku ajak ke pembukaan pameran Connie. Aku janji..!" teriak Jean, memastikan Mikasa mendengar itu didalam kamar mandi mereka.

~0.0~

Langkah kaki bergema dikoridor rumah sakit, sambil memijat pundaknya yang pegal Mikasa berjalan menuju keruanganya. Disana dia sudah disambut hangat oleh sahabat blondenya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Historia?" tanya Mikasa galak.

"Mikasa aku mencintaimu." Mikasa cengo mendengar penutura sahabatanya itu. Merasa cukup curiga mendengar penuturan yang hanya hadir setiap kali sahabatnya itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Menyipitkan mata tak percaya Mikasa berpura-pura kesal, disandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat mereka."Ada apa Tori? Jangan berpura-pura manis padaku!".

Melototi Mikasa sejenak, wanita berkawakan munyil itu melipat tangannya.

"Jangan sok menyembunyikan sesuatu Mika.." ujarnya sambil mengedip manja pada Mikasa, hal yang selalu dilakukan jika gadis blonde itu menemukan hal yang menarik dari diri sang sahabat.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Tori!"

"Mikasa sayangku, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari lima belas tahun dan kau tak mungkin kan merahasiakan sesuatu yang menarik dariku!" cicit Historia manja.

Mikasa mulai tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sahabat munyilnya itu. Menghembuskan nafas bosan wanita cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Eren." Ujarnya.

Mata Mikasa membulat, tak disangka Historia sahabat yang sedang dekat dengan seorang pilot ini mengetahui keberadaan Eren.

"Ikut denganku!" perintahnya, wajah Mikasa memucat.

Historia mengikuti Mikasa dari belakang, diketahuinya bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu seberapa berat pengorbanan Mikasa untuk Eren dan dia juga tahu betapa besar sahabatnya itu mencintai mantan incarannya waktu di _middle school_ dulu. Mikasa menuju pintu kafetarin yang cukup lengah disore itu. Ditunjuknya satu kursi kosong disudut ruangnyan yang cukup sepi.

"Mikasa."

"Hn"

Historia mengengam tangan sahabatnya, pandangnya menyelidik penuh ingin tahu. Jika di perhatikan lagi nampaknya Mikasa terpukul akan kehadiran sosok pemuda impiannya. Dilihatnya lingkar mata dan juga garis pipi yang semakin menajam. _Memasakkan diri _itulah kata yang paling cocok untuk mengambarkan Mikasa saat ini.

"Dia kembali Tori.." ujarnya ada nada kecewa yang cukup mendalam didalamnya. Eren terlalu banyak memakan pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu, lalu.."

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu Tori. Kuharap dia menghilang dan tak akan kembali lagi" Ujarnya gelisah. Menyilankan kakinya Mikasa mencoba untuk tenang.

Memandang manik obsidian dalam-dalam, Historia menegakkan punggungnya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tak mengingnkannya lagi Mika-chan?"

Tutur Historia yang mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Mikasa penasaran. Bergerak gelisah, Mikasa terlonjak kaget dengan penuturan sahabatnya. Baginya Eren adalah segalanya tak tergantikan oleh siapapun, walau saat ini ada Jean disisinya.

"Aku tak tahu Tori.." cicitnya.

Mengingat Jean membuat Mikasa semakin merasa bersalah. Tak sempatasnya dia tak adil, bagaimanapun dia telah bertunangan dengan Jean. Dan sampai kapanpun dia tak akan berkhianat.

"Sulit bagiku untuk menerima semua ini Tori! yang pasti sekarang sudah ada Jean disisiku." Menarik sudut bibirnya Mikasa tersenyum, seolah-olah kehidupannya dengan Jean sangatlah membahagiakan, yang pasti disambut pelototan Historia yang tak terima.

"Bohong banget!"

"Udahlah Mika-chan kau boleh menangis kok.." ujar Historia santai yang disodori tatapan tajam Mikasa.

"Tori!"

"Aku teramat mengenalmu Mika-chan! Hidupmu tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari sosok Eren kan? dan aku juga tahu, kalau Eren juga begitu. Kalian ditakdirkan buat bersatu.."

"Dia akan menikah Tori!" pekik Mikasa tertahan memotong ucapan Historia. Sangat sulit mengatakan itu pada sahabat blondenya, tapi jika dia tak mengatakannya Historia akan terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal indah masa lalunya dengan Eren.

"Tak mungkin..." Historia membulatkan mata tak percaya ada binar-binar kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"Itu benar Tori!"

Menundukkan wajahnya, mata Mikasa berkaca-kaca. Senyum kecut menghampirinya. " Dia akan menikah! Dan aku membenci diriku yang masih saja menunggunya. Membenci keadaan yang ada padaku yang masih saja masih mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencintainya..."

Kata Mikasa lirih, sang sahabat hanya mendengarkan tak mampu berucap. Semua kata-kata untuk menyudutkan sang sahabatnya pun tak mampu keluar dari mulut Historia. Dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu membutuhkannya saat ini. Meremas tangan Mikasa lembut Historia menguatkan sahabatnya.

"Jean" kata Mikasa lirih. "Aku amat berdosa padanya Tori. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan cinta darinya.." lanjutnya. Merasa berdosa akan keadaan yang tak berpihak padannya.

~0.0~

Datang di pesta peluncuran game terbaru dimana Jean menjadi salah satu pemilik saham terbesar, Pemuda itu tampil mempesona. Baju rumah sakit ditanggalkan olehnya digantikan toksedo hitam mahal pemuda itu tampil menawan.

Jean menepati janjinya. Setelah melalui debat kursi yang amat panjang akhirnya Mikasa harus mengalah dan membiarkan Jean sekali lagi keluar dari rumah sakit. Kali ini gadis cantik itu ikut dengannya dengan mengunakan dress merah selutut dan rambut tegelung cantik gadis itu tampil sempurna. keikut serta dirinya hanya untuk memastikan Jean tak melakukan tindakan bodoh yang mampu melukai tubuh ringkihnya.

Disini mereka berdiri di sebuah gedung mewah dengan tatanan yang menajubkan untuk pesta peluncuran game terbaru perusahaan. Berjalan berdampingan pasangan fenomenal itu menyapa kolega dan para tamu undangan.

Tak ada yang menajubkan disini, sama seperti pesta-pesta yang Mikasa dan Jean kunjungi dulu. Hanya ada orang-orang berduit dan juga pecinta game disini, ada yang saling mengenal ada juga tak saling mengenal. Mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan game terbaru yang mampu menarik khalayak luas.

Mengalihkan pandangan tiba-tiba matanya bertemu pandan dengan Eren. Tak percaya ditempat ini mereka bertemu kembali. Didepannya Eren dan Annie Leonhart sedang berbincang dengan tamu lain.

Mikasa menegang, rasa sesal kembali lagi hingap didadanya. Seharusnya dia tak ikut menghadiri acara ini. Dieratkan gengaman tanganya pada Jean, Jean melirik sekilas gadisnya dilihatnya sudu matanya menatap sosok yang selama ini menghantui kehidupan asmara mereka. Didepannya Eren Jaeger berdiri.

Tersenyum simpul Annie menyapa mereka. "Ackerman-san."

"Leonhart-san." Sapa Mikasa balik.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, hai Jean –san apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik."

Jean melirik Eren tatapannya menatap kearah gadisnnya, Mikasa. Jean memperkeras wajahnya, seolah-olah menunjukan ketidak sukaan melihat gadisnya ditatap seintim itu oleh pria lain. Merapatkan pelukanya dipinggang Mikasa, Jean membimbing gadisnya pergi.

"Kurasa aku harus menemui Connie dulu. Ayo Mikasa!"

Menjauhkan calon istri dari Eren, Jean berusaha tenang. Dia tak memperhatikan jika Mikasa sedang memandangnya cemas. Menengok kewajah sang tunangan Jean tersentak.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sedikit pucat Jean!" membingka wajah tunangannya khawatir Mikasa memeriksa keadaan Jean.

Jean tersenyum, dia merasa tersentuh. Tak disangka Mikasa lebih memperhatikan dirinya ketimbang pemuda tengil yang menjadi mantan sahabatnya dulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja _my love_.." katanya, tangan Jean membawa tangan Mikasa kebibirnya. Di kecupnya kedua tangan halus itu mesra.

"Jean.."

Mikasa merona, tak disangka dihadapan orang banyak seperti ini tunanganya masih saja berbuat manis.

Eren mendesis tak suka melihat pemandangan didepannya. Jean pria pucat itu, rasanya ingin sekali memotong tanganya yang berani memeluk gadis itu dihadapannya. Mungkin jika dia bukan seorang Jaeger, dia tidak akan segan melepaskan tangan itu dari pinggang Mikasa dan membawa kabur gadisnya dari tempat itu.

Meneguk kembali cairan berwarna merah, Eren membasahi kerongkongannya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada gadis oriental itu. Geram kembali lagi ketika melihat pertunjukan yang benar-benar mampu melumpuhkan kesadarannya.

_Brengsek!_

Mikasa mulai tak nyaman dengan posisinya, dia merasa bahwa pergerakanya diamati oleh seseorang. Dia tersenyum canggung saat menangapi kolega tunangangnya berbincang. Keberadaan Jean disampinya sedikit membuatnya nyaman. Tangan Jean yang hangat masih bertengger nyaman di pinggangnya, didekatkan tubuh indahnya kearah Jean. Aroma Jean makin terhirup olehnya, memabukkan.

Sekali lagi Mikasa merasa tak nyaman. Seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Menjelajahi seisi ruangan, Mikasa mencari siapa gerangan orang yang berani mengamatinya.

Obsidian bertemu dengan emerald, tatapan matanya seakan menelanjangi tubuhnya. Terperanjat saat sang pemilik emerald lah yang menatapnya.

_Eren!_

Tatapannya sangat menyeramkan, seakan-akan mampu membunuh siapa saya yang berani menegurnya, tatapan itu juga penuh damba dan pujian cinta yang dilayangkan padanya. Bergerak gelisa, Mikasa seolah tak memperdulikan tatapan pemuda itu.

_Apa yang kau lakukan Eren? Jangan membuatku berharap lebih._

Meminta ijin Jean untuk ke belakang, Mikasa berpamitan. Dia rasa dengan berada dikamar mandi sebentar akan menyegarkan otaknya. Paling tidak untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang Eren yang semakin lama menghilangkan kewarasannya.

Pemuda pemilik emerald itu mengikuti keberadaan Mikasa. Sedikit terhuyung Eren berusaha untuk menyetabilkan tubuh, terlalu banyak minum ternyata membuat pemilik emerald itu mabuk. Menunggu Mikasa keluar dari kamar mandi, Eren berdiri dipersinggungan jalan.

"Eren!" Pekik Mikasa kaget.

"Hai Mika?" sapanya seolah tak menyadari keterkejutan Mikasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujarnya panik.

"Menyapamu.."

Mikasa terdiam, kembali lagi melihat tingkah Eren ang tak biasa.

"Pergilah..!" perintah Mikasa melihat Eren yang semakin lama mendekat padanya.

"Kau tak mengucapkan selamat datang padaku?"

Memejamkan mata erat Mikasa mencoba bersabar. Dia lelah, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda bodoh yang ada didepannya itu.

"Bukankah semuanya telah berakhir?"

Berjalan meninggalkan Eren, Mikasa mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

Eren terhuyung lemah, ditariknya tangan Mikasa ketubuhnya. Berjalan mengeret Mikasa ke bagian yang jarang dilalui orang, Eren tak memperdulikan penolakan yang dilayangkan Mikasa padanya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Menghimpit tubuh Mikasa kedinding Eren menatap manik gadis itu dalam. "Apa yang salah denganku?"

Jengah melihat Mikasa yang hanya diam, membuat pemuda itu naik pitam. Berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu? Mikasa meronta, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Eren pada tubuhnya.

Ditolak, Eren merasa terhina dilepaskannya Mikasa dari pelukanynya. Gadis itu terhuyung kebelakang membentur tembok, memanfaatkan keadaan didekapnya tubuh Mikasa lagi, kali ini dia menjatuhkan bibirnya tepat dibibir dokter muda itu. Diciumnya bibir ranum itu kasar.

Plak

Mikasa menampar Eren, air matanya jatuh. Tak disangka mantan sahabatnya itu mampu bertindak kurang ajar padanya. Memandang Eren putus asa, Mikasa beranjak meninggalkan Eren.

Lagi-lagi tangan itu menarik Mikasa.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Mikasa terdiam, seakan tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang Eren utarankan barusan. Air matanya mengalir, inilah kata-kata yang amat dirindukannya, ucapan Eren yang selalu diingatnya saat terjaga. Kata-kata yang mampu membawanya pada kebahagian semu yang diciptakan Eren padanya yang mampu membuatnya selalu menunggu Eren untuk kembali.

Mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Mikasa, Eren tersenyum. Dia mulai terbawa oleh ciuman yang memabukan itu. Ciuman itu amat pelan dan dalam, seolah mencurahkan segala kerinduan yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Mereka terbuai dalam pelukan dan ciuman penuh kerinduan, tanpa memperdulikan seseorang bermanik coklat tak sengaja meyaksikan itu. Orang itu tersenyum, dia terluka dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Kau benar Armin, aku kalah.." gumannya kecewa.

Melangkah pergi meninggalkan sejoli yang masih dimabuk rindu.

~0.0~

Bersambung...

A/N:

syalala uyee: ini udah update ya :D

Guest: ini udah lanjut ya..

Anonymous: ini udah lanjut ya...

Terimakasih lagi atas review dan semua pihak yang mendukung fic ini, yang log lihat PM ya...:D

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya seperti biasa, jika ada yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik untuk fic ini, silahkan isi kotak review dibawah ini.

Salam,

Meow ~.~


End file.
